


Jack

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Mass Effect, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Не повторяй моих ошибок</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack

Ноль прижимается подбордком к обритому затылку девочки-подростка, сидящей прямо перед ней между ее длинных тонких ног, обхватив свои мальчишеские острые коленки. Руки у Ноль — холодные, похожие на металлические перчатки брони. Она обнимает девочку и проводит пальцами по уже отросшему ежику на ее голове, ласково треплет. Короткие жесткие волосы болезненно снова и снова напоминают о ней самой.

— Ты не должна.

— Я знаю. 

— Не повторяй моих ошибок. Беги, пока знаешь, как. 

— Только за ним.

Ноль медленно вздыхает. Джек выводит пальцем вдоль узоров татуировок на руках, рассматривая, вдохновляясь.

— Ты должна найти свой путь. Я была такой же, как ты. Но игры когда-нибудь кончаются. Не неси всё это в свое будущее. Оставь здесь, — Ноль осторожно, аккуратно снимает со лба Джек гогглы, чтобы не поцарапать кожу. Девочка поднимает голову и смотрит на Ноль снизу вверх, пытаясь что-то разглядеть таким неудобным способом.

— Я не хочу.

— Рано или поздно, придется. Ты вырастешь, откроешь в себе сильную, красивую, сексуальную женщину. Отпустишь волосы, станешь другим человеком. Станешь собой. Ты не будешь никого копировать. Не нужно.

— Даже тебя?

Ноль замолкает. Она не знает, что ответить — не знает другого пути. Не знает, каково это — быть другой. Каково это — не чувствовать вечной жажды убийств, не просыпаться ночью от пожирающей ненависти. Каково это — уметь управлять собой и не быть заложницей собственных чувств. 

— Тем более — меня. Никогда. 

— Почему?

— Потому что я зверь.

— А как иначе выжить? 

Ноль не знает ответа и на этот вопрос. Потому что ей это помогло выжить. 

— В каждом из нас есть зверь. В ком-то больше, в ком-то меньше. И если в тебе есть силы не заигрывать с ним... 

— В Риддике тоже? — перебивает Джек, чуть вздрагивая.

— Да, в Риддике тоже. Но Риддик мужчина. Риддик сильный.

— Ты боишься, что я не справлюсь.

— Я боюсь, что тебя это поглотит.

— Я сильная. Я справлюсь. Но Риддика я все равно найду.

— Когда станешь собой.

— Когда стану собой.

***

Риддик стягивает с Киры узкие кожаные брюки и замечает на крестце тату с расползающимися к бокам узорами и четырьмя буквами имени — Jack.

— Когда ты успела ее сделать? — усмехается он. — Дань прошлой себе?

— ...Почти, — тихо соглашается Кира.

Это вовсе не ее имя. Хоть и десять лет назад она носила такое же.

Другая Джек уже очень далеко.


End file.
